pandatofandomcom-20200215-history
About PandaTO
On this page you'll find information about PandaTO server. Please make sure that you've read and understood the server's rules. Rulebreakers will not be tolerated. Server Information * Opening: June 2017 * Website: http://pandato.co * Forum: http://pandato.co/forum/index.php * Social Media: ** Discord: '''https://discordapp.com/invite/9hpjT8C ** '''Facebook: Panda Trickster Online ** Twitter: @Panda_Trickster * Personnel: ''' ** '''Mel - Administrator, Developer, Owner * Server Version: Trickster Online Season 2, Pre-Chaos Tower Update * Server Location: '''California, USA * '''Server Time: Mountain Standard Time (MST) / UTC Offset: UTC -7 * Rates: ** 8x Base EXP & TM EXP ** 8x Quest EXP ** 4x Item DROP Rate ** 10x Unique DROP Rate * [[Customizations|'Customizations']] click on the link for more details. * [http://pandato.co/forum/index.php?forums/patch-notes.42/ Patch Notes]' '''are posted inside the Discord server in #trickster-devlog. * '''Missing Content:' ** Tartarus ** Tapasco Spa ** Neil's Camp ** Techichi Mine - Golden Ash ** Harkon Protector Mode 1 & 2 ** Attribute Capsules ** Chaos Tower Skills: *** Boxer: Clinch Release *** Warrior: Lightning Strike *** Bard: Elemental Boost *** Magician: Revival *** Explorer: Rain of Knives *** Inventor: Speed Loader *** Entertainer: Aura Shatter *** Card Master: Mass Destruction *** Champion: Chi Release *** Gladiator: Chakra Balance *** Soul Master: Dimensional Rift *** Priest: Refreshing Dew *** Dark Lord: Dark Assimilation *** Thief Master: Exploit Weakness *** Scientist: Bunker *** Primadonna: Beasts Instincts *** Gambler: Four of A Kind Donations In the table below is a list of rewards available according to the amount donated to the server. Tiered donation are cumulative, for example, if you choose to donate $30 for Tier 5 then you will also receive Tier 1 ~ 4 rewards. Donations are in U.S. Dollar (USD). Please DM Mel before donating. To claim your donation rewards whisper Mel (Owner) on Discord that you have donated and from there it will be taken care of. System Requirements Game Rules Rule No. 1: No In-Game Chat Abuse To ensure that gameplay is pleasant for everyone, the use of vulgar language or spamming the chat with excessive text dialog is strictly against the rules. Examples of violations of this rule includes: * Excessive use of vulgar or profane language. * Excessive use of TBN over nonsense stuff. * Shouting at other players in uppercase (Caps Lock). * Harassing one or multiple players. * Racism, Sexism, and other discriminatory remarks. * Spamming the chat with excessive lines of pointless text. * Advertising other games or game websites. * Discussing or planning illegal activities with other players. * Not listening to a staff member. * Offensive conversations, which can include politics and religion. * Arguing in chat, whether with other players or a staff. * Bringing PvP arguments outside of PvP. Rule No. 2: No Botting/Macroing While playing, you must be on your computer when your character is performing any actions, and may not use a program, auto-clicker, or additional software to make it easier to train or gather resources. Any accounts that are found to be botting will be permanently banned. excludes afk drilling Rule No. 3: No Scamming Players should use reasonable price when putting up buy or sell offers. You may be contacted by a staff if the price seems too unreasonable. Examples of violations of this rule includes: * Convincing someone that an item is worth more than it really is. * Begging (There are lots of opportunities to get money for new as well as old players, just asking in chat to get free money will more likely get you ignored) * Convincing someone that an item is worthless so that they will give it to you * Convincing someone to share their password with you * Asking for real-life information such as phone numbers Rule No. 4: No Cheating or Bug Abuse The use of any bugs for your own personal benefit is against the rules because it gives you an unfair advantage over the rest of the community. Rule No. 5: No offensive names allowed When you create a character, choose a name that is appropriate. You will be asked to change offensive names you make. Any name that contains or implies cursing, sex, bigotry, drugs, harassment or anything similar will not be condoned. Players who continue to create offensive names after being warned will be banned. Rule No. 6: No Paypal Disputes If you issue a dispute on PayPal involving PandaTO, your account will be permanently locked. Penalties The following penalties will be applied if you break the Game Rules. 1st Offense: Warning 2nd Offense: Account locked 3rd Offense: Character/Account deletion 4th Offense: IP Ban